Luna's Deathly Hallows
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is a bit of a companion peice to Ginny's Deathly Hallows. Only thing i don't like about this is that there is a bit Luna and Neville at the begginging. That is simply for a friend. Read and Review


Luna's Deathly Hallow

The last D.A. meeting before the Holidays had just ended, and the leaders were gathering up their things.

"Today went really well." Neville noted.

"Yes, it was." Ginny was trying her best to be strong, and to the school she was brave and strong, but Luna and Neville could see the pain and struggle in her eyes.

"I'm going to go do some homework." Ginny also saw something in Neville and Luna's eyes, the look she saw when Harry looked at her. She knew they fancied each other, and wished they would hurry up.

"'Night Luna. I'll see you later Neville." Ginny and Neville usually talked in the Common Room after everyone had left.

"Bye Ginny." Neville said, and Luna said, "'Night Ginny."

Ginny picked up her bag, and was gone.

Neville didn't know what to say to Luna, he knew he fancied her, but didn't know how to approach it.

"Neville, do you like me?" Obviously Luna didn't have a problem talking.

"Of course I like you," Neville stopped and blushed.

"Not as a friend Neville. Do you like **like** me?"

Neville blushed another time, "Yes," he whispered.

"What was that Neville? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, Yes."

"Good, because I like you too." Luna walked over to Neville, and gently, ever so softly, kissed him. When Luna pulled away, Neville caught her waist, and kissed her again. This time it was a slight more demanding, and more passionate.

When they pulled away, they were each gasping for breath. Neville summoned a bit of his Gryffindor courage, and asked,

"Luna, will you be my girlfriend?" Luna smiled that smile, that smile that made Neville's heart melt.

"Yes Neville. I would love to be your girlfriend."

After a few minutes of talking, they decided they'd better go.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Neville, tomorrow." She pecked his cheek, and was on her way.

Neville slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The Next Day-

Neville and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall. Once inside they spotted Luna, who came over to them.

"Morning Neville, Ginny." Luna said as she approached them.

"Morning Luna." Ginny answered as Neville pecked Luna on the cheek. Ginny smiled, Neville had told her about last night.

It was the last day before Christmas Break. Tomorrow they would leave on the Hogwarts Express.

The day was spent walking around, talking and just enjoying them. This was hard to do. They resulted in hiding in the Room of Requirement, with other students.

When the next day arrived, the three friends were found boarding the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment, and settled in. Ginny was sitting on one bench and Luna and Neville cuddled together on the other.

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" Neville asked.

"It'll just be me and my parents at the Burrow." Ginny sighed; she hated thinking about her family, and what they were up to.

"Same with me. It will just be father and I at home."

"Gran and are going to visit family somewhere."

"It's going to be so boring." Ginny sighed again.

"You can come over sometime, if you'd like to." Luna offered. Luna and Ginny lived fairly close together.

"Thanks Luna."

After more talking, Luna got up to use the loo.

As she was walking down the halls, the train slowly slowed down.

"What in the world?" Luna muttered to herself. Suddenly a compartment door flew open and two Death Eaters cam out and roughly grabbed Luna.

"Finally!" One said to the other, and they disapparated away with Luna. Once Luna realized what had happened, she immediately drew her wand.

"_Stupefy!"_ She yelled. She managed to stun one of them, but the other took her wand, threw her to the ground and yelled,

"_Crucio!"_ Luna knew this pain. She had felt it too many times to count. Countless detentions implied countless Cruciatus Curse's. Even though Luna knew the pain, she couldn't endure it. Each time was the like the first time, there was no getting used to the Cruciatus Curse.

When the Death Eaters released Luna, she still lay on the floor, writhing in pain. She couldn't bring herself to scream, it hurt too much.

When the pain seized to a livable amount, she looked around the room. She was in a dark chamber; it looked to be a jail cell.

"Yes girl, this is a prison, where you will be staying." He kicked her in the face, and shoved her into an open cell, and firmly locked it. He stuck his wand through the peep hole and whispered, _"Crucio."_ In the pure darkness, he missed her, but Luna jumped when she heard someone scream. Luna heard the Death Eater menacingly laugh. Once she was sure the Death Eater was gone, she turned to the corner where she had heard the scream.

"Hello?" Luna tentatively called out to the corner. All she got in return was a soft groan.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." Silence greeted her.

"You don't have to answer me," She started, "But, what is your name?"

Luna heard a groan and a hoarse voice try and speak, but quickly understood the problem.

"Oh, I understand. The Cruciatus Curse does hurt." All the memories of Hogwarts punishments ran threw her mind. Then, she remembered what she and left behind, Neville and Ginny.

'Oh no,' She thought. 'What will they think?' She felt her heart pang just thinking about Neville. 'He must be so worried.' She thought.

At these thoughts, Luna quickly stood up, and glided her hands across the walls, looking for a way out.

After she thoroughly searched the walls, she banged up against the door. She picked up her shoe, and threw it at the door. Luna walked around the room, trying to find a way out. But, here attempts were fruitless.

After hours, she finally collapsed to the ground, and felt herself slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

"Ginny can I ask you something?" Neville looked over at Ginny when Luna had left to use the loo.

"Sure Neville." Ginny forced a smile. Neville understood, and didn't try to show he felt just as badly. He had to be strong for her, and for Luna.

"What do you think about me and Luna?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny look at him questioningly.

"About us being together. I mean… do you… you know… feel lonely?" He whispered the last two words.

Ginny felt her heart pang, thinking about Harry. Ginny pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I miss Harry, you know that. But I'm also so happy for you and Luna." They contently sat there, when suddenly the train slowly slowed down.

"What in the…?" Neville didn't finish his sentence, for they heard a loud scream,

"DEATH EATERS!" Neville and Ginny quickly drew their wands, and rushed out of the compartment. Lots of the D.A. members had come too.

"They just left," Susan Bones stuttered, "They took… Luna." She whispered Luna's name, glancing at Neville.

Upon hearing Luna's name, Neville felt anger radiate off of him.

"They did what?" He spat out. The D.A. members all look at him, sadness in their eyes. They all knew of Luna and Neville's relationship, and yesterday saw how it changed their whole being.

"I'm sorry Neville." Susan whispered.

"Neville," Ginny grabbed his arm, knowing full well how it felt to "loose" someone to the Death Eaters.

"Ginny, its fine." He shook her hand off of him.

"We just need to figure out where they took her so we can save her." Ginny realized this must be what she sounded like to people sometimes, completely irrational. Brave, yes, but not very smart.

"Neville, we can't." Ginny felt awful. "We have to stay put. I want to find Luna too, but, think about what she'd want." Ginny tried to talk sense into him.

* * *

Luna sat on the floor of the cell. She had just awoken. it had been several days since she had been locked up. No one had even come down to see them. Luna was starting to get to the quiet, dark solitude. She slowly drug her hand threw her matted hair.

'Wonder when the next time I'll be able to shower.' Luna thought to herself.

"My name is Ollivander." The voice made Luna slightly jump.

"The wand maker?" Luna had spoken before she had time to think about it.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. I remember making your wand. How does it work for you?"

"Oh, please call me Luna. My wand works wonderfully, but I'm afraid the Death Eaters have it now."

"Yes Luna, they have mine too."

"Mr. Ollivander, sir, how long have you been here? And where exactly is 'here'?"

"I have been here for over a year now." Ollivander paused, so Luna took this as a time to quickly ask,

"When you went out of business? Was that when they took you?"

"Yes." He quietly answered.

"'Here,'" He started, "is Malfoy Manor." Luna gasped.

"Is Voldemort here?"

"Child, don't speak his name."

"Sir, I'm not afraid of it. It's just a name. Fearing the name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

"The answer to your question would be yes." He stopped, and Luna heard his voice come in short shallow gasps,

"I have already… met him… several times. He thinks I have information he needs." He paused, then, "Why are you here?"

Luna thought about this for the first time since she's been here. _Why was she here?_ Could it be because of the D.A. surely not, she thought, for Ginny and Neville would be here too.

"I don't know," She told the wand-maker. "They took me off the Hogwarts Express. I'm not sure why they want me."

"I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but couldn't bring myself too, that there is no way out. After staying here for many months, you find that there is no way out. All attempts are fruitless. I'm sorry."

"It's alright sir. I figured that out the other day."

"And there is no way to apparate out. They blocked all magic, plus I don't have my wand." The wand-maker informed her.

"That's alright too. I can't apparate anyway."

* * *

A few days had gone by, and the Death Eater had come to bring Luna and Ollivander their breakfast, which would most likely have to last them all day. But, the man, no boy, who came, greatly surprised Luna.

"Draco!" She exclaimed. Luan knew how Ginny had been trying to recruit Draco, and how she tried to change him. Neville thought it a waste of time, and that it wouldn't work; Luna didn't know what she thought about it.

Draco didn't answer her. He merely opened the flap to slip the food in.

"They're coming," he whispered, and walked away. Luna was slightly confused, until she heard the Death Eaters.

The door flew open, and Luna felt the unbelievable pain, aching threw her body. The feeling of hundreds of white-hot knives digging themselves into her. She heard Ollivander's screams of agony, and felt herself groan. She laid on the ground, whishing it would all stop.

"Stop!" Ollivander chocked out.

"Hear that Yaxley?" One Death Eater joked, "He wants us to stop." The Death Eater called Yaxley laughed along.

"Oh, _Crucio!_" Yaxley cried. As he hit Ollivander, Luna fell the pain slowly dissolve from her body; as if the knives were being taken out, still leaving scars though.

"Ollivander, the Dark lord would like to see you." They threw open the door, came in, and took Ollivander out.

* * *

Weeks later, Neville and Ginny were found in the Gryffindor Common Room after a particularly long detention.

Ginny groaned, "I thought I'd get used to it. But it only gets more painful." Ginny talked about the Cruciatus Curse, for they had suffered it threw the detention. Neville nodded his head in agreement.

Neville's mind wandered off to the particularly interesting conversation he had had earlier,

"_Longbottom!" Neville was walking down the hall after Muggle Studies with the Slytherin's. Neville recognized the voice, and wanted no part in talking to the owner of the voice. _

"_Longbottom!" The voice called again. "Wait up!" No matter what Ginny said, Neville still hated, and didn't trust Malfoy._

"_Longbottom! It's about the girl!" Neville stopped. 'What happened to Ginny?' He thought. 'Hopefully nothing too serious." Neville stopped and turned around, waiting for Malfoy._

"_What happened to Ginny?" He asked impatiently, and slightly worried. _

"_Not her!" Malfoy replied exasperatedly. "Luna." He whispered her name. _

_Hearing Luna's name made Neville all ears. _

_ "What about her?" Neville whispered. _

_ "She's safe. She's in prison, I can't tell you where though."_

_ "Azkaban?" Neville asked worriedly._

_ "No, not Azkaban. Just a "local" prison."_

_ "So you've seen her?"_

_ "My parents are with the Dark Lord, of course I have."_

_ "Thank you Malfoy. Maybe Ginny was right."_

"_What did the blood-traitor say about me now?" Malfoy asked irritated. _

"_Don't call her that!" Neville snapped back. "And all she said is that she doesn't think your all bad."_

"_She would say that." With that Malfoy left. _

"Neville…" Ginny started but was unable to finish, as the pain took over her body.

"Yes Ginny,"

"I was just going to ask…" She paused and took short shallow breaths, "I was going to ask if you talked to Malfoy about Luna yet? Malfoy told me he knew where Luna was."

"Yes Ginny, Malfoy told me. I still don't completely trust him though."

"Neville, I told you a thousand times, neither do I."

* * *

After months of sitting in prison, slowly losing air, weight, hope, happiness, light, and all else that matters, Luna tried her hardest to stay alive. She knew that her body could just give up any minute now, but knew she had to be strong; she had to keep hope, even though it was slowly waning away. Luna knew Ollivander was near death, and tried to stay strong for his sake also. She would talk brightly to him, not groan when he was listening to her, and hide her pain as best as she could.

One day, she heard the Death Eaters coming down stairs, and the door swung open. She knew what was coming; either food, (which wasn't likely, considering they had been fed last night) or a beating. The door opened, and she heard someone through more prisoners into the chamber, and then the door was slammed shut again.

Luna was about to speak, when she heard a scream from upstairs. She jumped back, and wondered who else was hear, when she heard,

"HERMIONE!" Someone bellowed from the room. 'Hermione?' Luna thought, 'Wait! Hermione's here? Then surely Ron and Harry are too!' She felt hope spring back into her.

The person kept yelling, "HERMIONE!" And Luna heard someone else say talking, and heard the name Ron. 'Yes,' Luna thought, 'That was definitely Harry's voice. Ron, Hermione and Harry are here!'

But, Luna had to be sure.

"Harry?" She whispered into the room. "Ron? Is that you?" She quietly waited for a response.

Luna got up, and started over to where she had heard the voices.

"Harry? Ron?" She slowly approached the figures.

"_Luna?" _She heard one of them whisper.

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!" Luna resisted the urge to forcefully hug them.

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" She heard Harry ask.

"Oh yes, I expect so…. There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything…. Just a moment…."

As Luna searched the room for the old rusty nail, she heard Hermione scream again, but now she could also hear Bellatrix Lestrange yelling.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled again.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Luna couldn't find the nail, and wondered if he might have it. "Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit…. I think it was beside the water jug.…" Luna searched on the ground, finally grasping the nail. 'Victory!' she thought to herself. Luna then walked back over to where she knew Ron and Harry were.

"You'll need to stay still," Luna told them. Luna constructively and cautiously worked the nail through the ropes. She tried her best to not hurt them, but was having a hard time in the pitch black. When they heard Hermione scream again, Ron struggled hard with the ropes, and caused Luna to slip with the nail, and drive it right threw Harry's wrist.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing –"

"My pocket!" said Ron. "In my pocked, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!" 'Wonderful!' Luna thought.

Suddenly, the room was filled with little spheres of light, almost as if little suns were everywhere. Luna noted that Ron and Harry were not alone, that Dean and a goblin were also present.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron," said Luna, and she began hacking at their bindings again. "Hello, Dean!" Luna felt almost giddy, that she wasn't alone. She knew Harry would find a way out, and she would be free. Luna could hear Bellatrix talking, well more like screaming, but wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, she mostly concentrated with the task at hand; undoing the boys. Ron, of course, was still paying attention, for she heard him yell,

"HERMIONE!"

Luna kept at the ropes and they finally fell away!

"There!" She exclaimed.

Luna watched as Harry rubbed his wrists, Ron ran around the cellar starring up at the ceiling, Dean thanked her, and the goblin sunk to the floor. She watched as Ron tried to find a way out, but knew the attempt was fruitless.

"There's no way out, Ron," Luna looked pitifully at him, "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

After a few minutes of Bellatrix screaming, they heard Hermione scream again. Ron was completely sobbing, and banging his fists against the walls. Harry reached up to a bag hanging around his neck, and pulled out a snitch. 'A snitch!' Luna thought, 'What's he going to do with a snitch?'

Harry shook the snitch around a few times, and when nothing happened, he put it back into the bag, and pulled out a broken wand. He frantically wove it around, but again, nothing happened.

But then, Luna saw a sparkling piece of mirror, fall to the ground.

"Help us!" She heard Harry yell, "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!" She wondered who he could be talking to, but didn't question it.

As time passed, all that happened was the screaming of Hermione and Bellatrix upstairs, and Ron screaming in the cellar.

Luna then heard a new voice, as she knew to belong to Lucius Malfoy. Then she heard him tell Draco to run downstairs, and fetch the goblin. At these words, Harry raced over to the goblin.

Luna watched Harry whisper into the little goblin's ear. Next minute, she heard footsteps, and the voice of Draco Malfoy say,

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" Luna knew Draco would do no such thing, but he liked to feel the power.

But, Luna knew not to push her luck, so quietly walked to the back wall, and everyone followed her. As the lock turned, Luna watched Ron use the Deluminator to suck back all the light. Malfoy, who looked paler than the last time Luna had seen him, came in and took the goblin out. As Malfoy locked the door again, Luna heard a _crack_. Luna heard Ron use the Deluminator again and light filled the room again. Now, there was a new person, or thing, in the room; a house-elf.

"DOB-" Ron started to yell, before Harry's arm shot up, and hit Ron on the arm. Ron looked ashamed at what he had done, but he quickly turned his head to the ceiling, for the heard goblin and Draco enter the room upstairs.

When Luna heard the voice of the house-elf, she remembered his presence.

"Harry Potter," It squeaked in the tiniest, quavering voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-?" Harry looked perplexed at the little house-elf, named Dobby, as a scream from Hermione drowned out his words.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry asked Dobby, who nodded, ears flapping.

"And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander and take them – take them to-" She watched as Harry thought fast of all the places he knew. But then something struck, he wanted her out.

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" Luna knew Bill and Fleur; she had attended their wedding last August. The elf nodded again.

"And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?" Luna wanted to be free, but she also wanted to stay and help Harry.

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious; Luna knew this happened a lot, it was when he didn't talk. Dobby took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, and then held out the other to Luna and Dean. Luna watched as Dean didn't move either. Luna didn't want to bail on Harry, like she had done to Neville and Ginny.

"Harry we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," Dean agreed.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's." Luna knew there was no sense in fighting with Harry once he had made up his mind. Luna still stood there though, as she watched Harry writhe in pain.

"Go!" Harry beseeched again. "Go! We'll follow you, just go!" Luna saw the plead, fear, and truth in his eyes, and knew she must trust him.

Luna wearily reached out to the little house-elf, and took his hand. Next minute they had apparated out of the dread she had been living in for the past three and half months.

"Thank you." Luna whispered to the elf.

"Dobby must go save Harry Potter." The house-elf squeaked before he left.

Luna sat on the ground, and looked around at where she was. They were on a beach, and to Luna's right she saw a small cottage covered in shells. 'That must be Bill and Fleur's house.' Luna thought to herself. She didn't know what to do, but was saved from deciding, when the front door to the cottage swung open, and Bill cautiously walked out. He looked surprised at the small group of people sitting on his lawn.

"Luna? Is that you?" Bill asked her.

"Yes Bill."

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were just at Malfoy Manor, locked up in the dungeon."

"Oh yes, I knew about your being taken."

"I have been there for three and half months, with Mr. Ollivander, until Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and a goblin came there tonight. Harry summoned a house-elf who helped us escape. Harry made sure that Dean, Mr. Ollivander and I got out safely. Ron told the house-elf to bring us here, and when he did, to return to Malfoy Manor to save the others."

"So Harry will be here later?"

"Hopefully." Luna nodded her head.

"Fleur!" Bill called out, and Fleur came out.

"Yes dear." She answered.

"O, 'ello." She greeted Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander. Bill told her about what was going on, and Fleur rushed them all inside, telling them they needed to lie down, and have their wounds cared for.

"O goodness. What 'as 'appened to you?" She asked Luna as she was working on all of her cuts and bruises. There were many, for Luna had never been healed from Hogwarts, and she had just been in confinement, having the Cruciatus Curse daily, for three and a half months.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Fleur gasped here. "I had it used on me at Hogwarts, and then when I was at Malfoy Manor. I have also been physically abused a lot."

"O dear. That is 'orrible!" Fleur clucked as she wrapped on of Luna's arms in a sling.

"I am so sorry!"

"I'm just glad to be here. Thank you for caring for me, and letting me stay in your house."

* * *

Weeks had passed in which Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook had been staying at Shell Cottage.

One day, Luna came down for breakfast, and heard Fleur and Bill talking about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook not being here anymore. Luna walked into the kitchen,

"They left?" Luna asked.

"Yes, they aren't here anymore. And I have a feeling the Final Battle isn't too far away now." Bill answered.

It was the next day when they left to go to Hogwarts, and fight the final battle. When Luna arrived at Hogwarts, she saw Neville looking absolutely terrible, and ran to him. Neville engulfed her into his arms.

"Luna," He whispered into my hair, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Neville, more than you will ever know." Luna then pulled away from Neville slightly, and kissed him. It was very gentle, but very meaningful; telling the other person of their want, their sadness, their trials, their pain, and all they had endured the past nine months, because in the end, this was what the were fighting for.

-Finished-

A/N- I hope you liked this. I tried to stay very cannon, and I think I did a good job! I hope there wasn't too much Ginny, and there was just the right amount of Luna. I tried not to be too fluffy, but still be romantic.


End file.
